vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
117479-luminai-thayd-dead
Content ---- ---- quoting for truth. But yea, hopefully ya'll can get back in soon. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- I'm going to assume that they're off work as it is Sunday and that Thayd will be back up tomorrow. :< Movie night I suppose! | |} ---- ---- Seems so, but that really is not acceptable for a sub-based payment model :/ | |} ---- ---- Glad some people still has some sense of humor. This really wouldnt surprice me :D | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- Sorry about that. After investigation, ops was able to see some issues that occurred around the time the first posts were made. However, it appeared the issue corrected itself, and since there hadn't been any more posts since my last one it seemed to be the case. If anyone is still experiencing this issue, let me know. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Idd. The latest update was 16 hours ago by WildStar Operations twitter: "We are aware of the issues on Luminai (EU) with the Thayd area. Currently under investigation. #WildStar" The silence is getting extremely frustrating. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Surely the fact that the issue existed in the first place warrants a more thorough investigation than the one you're suggesting happened? On top of this, people stopped replying to this thread as it was fairly late on a Sunday night in Europe and people presumably made the decision to call off their raids and go to bed to either get up for work, or get up to a fix, in the morning. (As a raid leader in one of few remaining successfully raiding guild on Exile side, I am one example of this decision). Making the assumption that people stopping replying meant that the issue had fixed itself seems incredibly lazy. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- I feel for your guild. I've seen you move servers 3 times now. Really sucks how this is all turning out. | |} ---- ---- ---- Only twice, but I'm considering the third move. But then again I think I'd rather quit than tfer (whilst going against our whole ethic as a pvp guild) and move folks around again. I don't exactly lead a small guild, it's just ridiculous now. I'm not so bothered about the technical issues but how sluggish they are to fix it compared to when Jabbit was having the same problem. It's things like that that makes me just want to slap carbine and go "just merge us, just do it... stop ignoring the people who support you.. and just do it" | |} ---- I thought I first saw you on contagion and then you moved to hazak? And now obviously you're on luminai | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Absolutely do understand and the on-call person (Cougar) was contacted after I flagged the issue to our networking teams. We'll be talking with Live (Cougar) and the Networking teams to figure out why there was such a delay. I would have picked it up an hour and a half earlier, but had a number of things I had to follow up on as a priority. | |} ---- ---- ---- Have ya tried what Byonaa suggested .. may have been in another thread, log onto an alt then back onto your main.. it's a fix for stuck on the loading screen but may not fix this issue of course! | |} ---- ---- Or the fact it was a Sunday maybe? Jabbit was in the week I think when it started? I reported it on here I think it was on the Friday, can't remember exactly and the timestamps do my nut as they aren't localised but always show PST or whatever it is | |} ---- ---- ---- So we only need to pay 71.4% of the sub since they are not supporting the game Saturday-Sunday? In other MMOs there is normally a very rapid response and updates given if the server is down more than a few minutes. | |} ---- Sunday maybe yes, but there are still people working these days or on-call for technical issues. If you ever worked in or with tech support you'd know this. If a server goes down on any other game, f2p or sub based, they have people working on it pretty damn quickly, even on a sunday, especially quicker on a Saturday as it's one of the most popular times to play... | |} ---- ---- Most other games the only type of support you dont get on weekends is payment/billing support. Those tend to be 8-5 ish (maybe covering a few timezones Monday-Friday). | |} ---- Jabbit once got down for a bit over 12 hours. So it's not a priority issue. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Not really new. I'v had friends who were able to log in but do nothing since yday. Or maybe its broken in a new way, still broken is the gist of it | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Hopefully to Jabbit... | |} ----